Decisiones
by Sirena993
Summary: Las decisiones que tomamos todos los días son las que marcan el rumbo de nuestra vida, nuestros protagonistas enfrentaran muchas y difíciles decisiones para alcanzar su felicidad. Las vidas de Draco, Naruto, Harry, Sasuke, Sakura, Ginny y Astoria se entrelazaran de formas extrañas y solo ellos serán responsables del rumbo que tome su destino. Pasen y descubran que les aguarda aquí.
1. Prólogo

**Hola chicos, a los que me han leído les agradezco mucho el apoyo que me han brindado, antes que nada les quiero informar a los que siguen mi historia de "Descendientes", que la voy a suspender temporalmente, planeo terminarla, pero antes de eso quiero probarme a mí misma que soy capaz de hacer una historia propia sin necesidad de copiar nada.**

 **Bueno esta historia es 100% mía, es una mezcla entre los mundos de Harry Potter y Naruto, para Naruto es completamente un universo alterno porque no existen los ninjas ni nada de eso, pero para Harry Potter si aplica todo su universo, solo es una versión mía de como hubieran sido las cosas post Hogwarts. Espero que les guste, recuerden que acepto críticas siempre y cuando no sean ofensivas.**

 **PRÓLOGO**

A lo largo de nuestra vida tenemos que enfrentar distintas decisiones desde las cosas más simples como escoger que ropa ponerse, hasta más complicadas y decisivas como elegir una carrera, y muchas otras más complejas y difíciles; por muy simple que parezca una decisión mala o buena puede cambiar nuestro destino dramáticamente.

Incluso una decisión correcta puede ser incorrecta cuando se toma demasiado tarde.

Cuando las personas no pueden o no quieren decidirse pierden incluso su propia libertad, ya que dejan que otras decidan por ellos desde afuera y a su propia conveniencia, se vuelven esclavas de otras personas o bien de sí mismas.

Las personas libres por el contrario son aquellas que pueden tomar decisiones, lo hacen de una manera constructiva para sus vidas y basadas en alternativas y posibilidades reales.

Esta es la historia de unos chicos que tuvieron que enfrentar muchas decisiones difíciles, eligiendo caminos distintos, correctos e incorrectos, cuyas vidas se entrelazaron de maneras curiosas uniendo sus caminos y sus destinos.

 **Draco Malfoy:** un chico atormentado por los errores que cometió un día, buscara escapar de un pasado oscuro que lo persigue y junto con su madre, buscara la felicidad y el consuelo empezando una nueva vida desde cero, para ello buscará cambiar de identidad y convertirse en Daniel Smith, un joven que busca ser diferente a Draco, sencillo y carismático encanta a todo el que lo conoce y logra hacer grandes amigos y confidentes.

Ayudará y encontrará el apoyo en dos personas que se convertirán en parte muy importante de su vida y su destino, y aunque ha buscado huir de su pasado este sigue tras de él cuando el amor que un día creyó perdido y a quien tanto se ha jurado odiar vuelve para recuperarle a como dé lugar sin importarle que está casado y tiene una familia.

 **Astoria Greengrass:** criada en el seno de una familia tradicionalista y exigente, conoce a un chico humilde del que se enamora perdidamente, huye de casa para poder ser feliz con el hombre que ama adoptando así el nombre de Andrea Brown para olvidar toda esa vida llena de lujos y frivolidades en la que ha vivido siempre, pero el destino le tiene preparada muchas y desagradables sorpresas.

A pesar de seguir a su corazón y vivir la vida plena que siempre soñó, dicha felicidad no le dura mucho, pero no se deja vencer y con mucho pesar sigue adelante sin arrepentirse nunca de sus decisiones, un reencuentro marcará su destino y un acto de solidaridad le darán un giro a su vida sin que ella se lo imaginé. Sin proponérselo se vuelve una pieza fundamental que marcará la vida de dos personas.

 **Sasuke Uchiha:** con un pasado trágico que desconoce se enamora perdidamente de un rubio de ojos azules que se convierte en su mundo entero, pero es rechazado por la familia de su novio porque es pobre, cuando ambos están dispuestos a todo por su amor, su pasado se interpone y para protegerlo lo aleja sin saber que pronto algo los unirá para siempre y que cuando regrese tal vez sea demasiado tarde para recuperarlo.

 **Naruto Uzumaki:** un encantador rubio de ojos azules, carismático y alegre, es un prometedor médico que tiene grandes sueños en la vida, desde su adolescencia se enamora de un moreno serio y completamente opuesto a él, contrario a lo que todo el mundo piensa, ambos encajan perfectamente, pero a pesar de su inmenso amor, su padre rechaza a su novio porque no tiene dinero y porque ambos son varones, pero no sabe que su padre guarda un secreto por un juramento. Cuando abandona todo por seguir su corazón, su felicidad acaba cuando su novio lo abandona sin motivo aparente, y es cuando se aferra a una promesa que hizo para no caer en la depresión y la soledad, marcando así su destino.

 **Harry Potter:** después de mucho sufrimiento logra acabar con la guerra que atormentaba su mundo, rodeado de amigos que lo quieren sinceramente, se compromete con la mujer que él cree que es su alma gemela, a pesar de eso y aunque él no se da cuenta, sus pensamientos siempre están con otra persona.

Todo es maravilloso en su vida y en su relación, pero cuando su prometida lo traiciona huye para buscar refugió en el alcohol, llega a un lugar donde se reencuentra con quien más necesita ver aunque lo niegue y se mienta a sí mismo; gracias al alcohol se da valor para hacer algo que siempre soñó, se deja llevar por la pasión sin medir las consecuencias, arrepentido de sus actos pide perdón y se casa marcando así su vida.

 **Ginny Weasley:** decepcionada de sus fracasos amorosos se aferra a la ilusión que ha tenido desde niña aunque sepa que sepa que su corazón no está de acuerdo, a pesar de sus errores su prometido la perdona y se casan, pero su matrimonio no es lo que ella había planeado, arrepentida de todo decide repararlo todo y se promete no descansar hasta que todo sea como debió haber sido.

 **Sakura Haruno:** criada desde niña en un ambiente de lujos y comodidades es una niña mimada y caprichosa, a pesar de eso tiene amigos sinceros y el amor incondicional de su abuela. Conforme va creciendo empieza a entender más la vida y se da cuenta de que muchas de las cosas que le han enseñado sus padres están mal, con la muerte de su abuela se aleja de todo ese mundo para descubrir lo maravillosa que puede ser la vida cuando el panorama cambia.

 **Lo sé, no me maten, estuvo súper corto, solo es un pequeño adelanto, pero no se preocupen ya tengo listo el próximo capítulo y lo subiré en breve. No olviden dejar sus comentarios, sus opiniones son importantes para mí.**


	2. Draco

**Hola a todos, lo sé, eso fue muy corto, pero como les dije ya estaba listo este capítulo, si llegaron hasta aquí es que logre llamar su atención con el adelanto que les di, y eso me alegra mucho.**

 **De los siete personajes que les nombre antes cada uno tiene su propia historia, aquí les dejo la primera.**

 **DRACO**

Después de que la segunda gran guerra mágica y de la caída de "el que no debe ser nombrado", gracias al testimonio de Harry Potter por haberlo ayudado, él y su madre no fueron a Azkaban, a diferencia de su padre que no corrió con la misma suerte. A pesar de que tuvieron que ceder gran parte de su fortuna al ministerio de manera "voluntaria" para ayudar con la reconstrucción del mundo mágico, aún tuvieron que pagar una pequeña condena por los daños causados, Draco tuvo que regresar al colegio a terminar sus estudios obligatoriamente, mientras Narcisa tuvo que permanecer bajo arresto domiciliario durante ese año.

Después de concluir sus estudios en Hogwarts él y su Madre fueron libres de toda condena. La verdad es que decir que eran libres era un decir, ya no se sentían de esa manera, todo el mundo los miraba con rabia y rencor, los señalaban y susurraban a sus espaldas, no estaban felices en ese mundo. Además de que los Greengrass cancelaron el arreglo de matrimonio que había entre Draco y Astoria y así todo lazo con ellos.

Después de una plática con su madre, ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que ya no pertenecían ahí, tomaron la decisión de dejar el mundo mágico, pusieron en venta la mansión y comunicaron su decisión al ministro quien estuvo totalmente de acuerdo, entregaron sus varitas y se fueron al mundo muggle.

Con el dinero que aun conservaban más el de la venta de Malfoy Manor, tuvieron suficiente para rentar un apartamento amueblado y con el tamaño adecuado solo para los dos.

Adaptarse al cambio no fue sencillo, hubo muchas ocasiones en las que dudaron si habían hecho lo correcto pero con dedicación y compromiso se propusieron que eso funcionará.

Al cabo de un par de meses ya casi se habían adaptado a su nueva vida, Narcisa tomo clases de cocina y entre los dos se repartían las tareas del hogar, Draco busco trabajo pero no había podido encontrar nada, no tenía ninguna clase de estudios muggles. Habían podido mantenerse hasta ahora con el dinero que tenían pero pronto esa reserva se agotaría.

Ese día Draco llego a casa con un par de buenas noticias.

—Hola Madre— saludo mientras cerraba la puerta y colocaba las llaves en su lugar.

—Hola cariño, ¿cómo te fue hoy? — dijo saliendo de la cocina mientras se retiraba un par de guantes de cocina y se acercaba a darle un beso a su hijo.

—Comparado con los otros días, hoy fue un día bastante productivo— dijo tomando asiento en un sillón de dos piezas.

—Qué alegría hijo— dijo sentándose a su lado, — ¿quieres un poco de té? — dijo levantándose de nuevo para ir a la cocina.

—Si por favor— dijo con una sonrisa al observar a su madre moverse con gran soltura dentro de la cocina como si lo hubiese hecho toda la vida.

—Bueno, entonces ve a lavarte las manos mientras te sirvo y me cuentas todo, ¿de acuerdo? — pidió amablemente mientras maniobraba un poco acomodando algunas cosas que estaban fuera de su lugar.

—Si Madre—

Una vez que regreso a la mesa se sorprendió de ver un plato de galletas aparte de las dos tazas de té. Narcisa lo miro con una sonrisa y una vez que se sentó le ofreció que probara las galletas.

—Prueba hijo, están recién salidas del horno— tomo una y la saboreo con cuidado.

—Mmm están deliciosas mamá, ¿tú las hiciste? — cuestiono sorprendido.

—Sí, la semana pasada empezamos con algunas recetas de repostería y nos enseñaron una receta sencilla para preparar masa para galletas, en clase solo hicimos galletas con sabor a mantequilla pero dijeron que podíamos poner otros ingredientes a la masa para hacer de diferentes sabores, así que hoy se me ocurrió hacer algunas y les puse canela y nuez— relato emocionada, desde que inicio sus clases de cocina había descubierto que tenía un don con la cocina a pesar de que nunca lo había hecho antes, y también descubrió lo mucho que le gustaba cocinar.

—Pues te quedaron excelentes— sonrió saboreando otra galleta.

—Gracias hijo, bueno ahora sí cuéntame bien como te fue— dijo recordando la cara de satisfacción que tenía su hijo cuando llego.

—Oh si, te tengo dos buenas noticias— dijo recordando lo que le tenía que decir y recibió un asentimiento de su madre indicándole que continuara, —Primero, fui a la agencia a ver el asunto de los documentos y al fin están listos— dijo entregándole un folder, —estos son solo los míos, oficialmente ahora soy Daniel Smith— sonrió con orgullo, —los tuyos ya están listos igual, pero tienes que ir a recogerlos personalmente, me dijeron que puedes mañana por la mañana. —

—Wow, que maravilla hijo—dijo mientras analizaba detenidamente los documentos comprobando que su cambio de identidad legal estaba oficialmente hecho — y ¿cuál es la otra noticia? — cerro los documentos y se los regreso al rubio.

—Bueno pues que ya conseguí trabajo— si no fuera porque sabía controlarse muy bien en ese momento se hubiera levantado de la mesa para gritarlo con mucha emoción, pero mantuvo su postura firme, y solo pudo sonreír ampliamente.

—Eso está muy bien hijo, no sé hasta cuando nos dure lo que tenemos guardado— menciono lo último algo cabizbaja, pero recobro la sonrisa y pregunto, — ¿y en donde vas a trabajar? —

—Bueno no te vayas a enojar, pero voy a trabajar como mesero en un bar que se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad—

—Pero hijo, ¿no había algo un poco más decente?, es decir, no es que me moleste la parte de que seas mesero, podría ser en alguna cafetería o en algún restaurante, pero ¿en un bar? —, no es que considerara malo el lugar, pero le preocupaba mucho la seguridad de su hijo.

—Entiendo tu preocupación madre, pero no es posible, mi situación no es la mejor ahora, no tengo los estudios muggles que se necesitan el cualquier trabajo—recordó con pena como había sentido tan inferior en cada entrevista de trabajo al que había asistido hasta el momento, — y si quiero aspirar a algo mejor necesito trabajar por un tiempo y poder cursar los estudios muggles correspondientes. —

Narcisa suspiro resignada, su hijo tenía razón, si quería llegar a mas tenía que empezar desde abajo, —pero ¿estás seguro de que es un buen lugar? — y aun así su instinto de madre no parecía querer ceder.

—Si madre, mi entrevista fue directamente con el dueño del lugar, me pareció un señor amable, y además me mostro algo de la documentación del lugar y al parecer que tiene todos los permisos en orden, así que es un establecimiento seguro y con todas las de la ley—

—Pues si es así, eso me tranquiliza un poco, pero me gustaría ayudarte y aportar dinero también a esta casa, de esa manera podrías juntar más rápido el dinero para tus estudios—

—Pues sería bueno madre, pero no es necesario que te preocupes, yo sé que tú no estás acostumbrada a ninguna clase de trabajo y con que me apoyes con las labores de la casa es más que suficiente—

—Ay Draco, es que yo soy tu madre, yo soy la que debería darte el dinero para tus estudios, no puedo solamente quedarme sentada y no hacer nada— se sentía inútil de no poder ayudar a su hijo. —Por favor hijo, debe haber algo más que yo pueda hacer— suplico casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

Draco se quedó pensativo un momento mirando la mesa y fue ahí que tuvo una idea.

—Sabes algo mamá, cocinas muy bien, ya te he dicho antes que tus galletas están exquisitas, ¿has pensado en venderlas? —

— ¿Venderlas? —, la verdad es que no se había puesto a pensar en eso y le daba algo de miedo intentarlo, — no lo sé hijo, ¿Dónde? Y ¿a quién?, se necesitaría algo de dinero para comenzar un negocio así—

—Bueno si, pero aún nos queda algo ahorrado, tal vez con eso puedas empezar— sabía que su madre tenía dudas, pero el confiaba en ella, todo lo que preparaba era exquisito en verdad, no lo decía solo para hacerla sentir bien, de verdad era muy buena en eso.

—Ese dinero es todo lo que nos queda, si lo utilizo y no funciona habremos perdido lo último que nos queda, además tu apenas vas a empezar a trabajar y con eso nos podríamos mantener en lo que tú te estabilizas y te empiezan a pagar— decir que esa idea le asustaba era poco, quería ayudar a su hijo no darle más problemas.

—Tranquila madre, respira, cálmate— Narcisa sin darse cuenta se había alterado de más, —estaba pensando, la semana pasada mientras buscaba trabajo, pase por una cafetería y como no había desayunado antes de irme decidí almorzar algo antes de continuar— para entonces su madre ya se había calmado y lo escuchaba atentamente, —sabes, el café que sirven ahí es delicioso y no he probado otro igual, pero cuando probé las galletas que pedí con mi café estaban bastante mal—

— ¿Mal?, ¿a qué te refieres exactamente cuando dices que estaban "mal"? — dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos en la última palabra.

—Pues, ¿cómo describirlo? — Se quedó pensativo unos segundos, —estaban algo insípidas, no sé si me explico— dijo con duda.

—Mmm si te entiendo, pero ¿qué tiene que ver esto con lo de ayudarte con los gastos de la casa? — ahora si ya se había perdido en la conversación, no entendía el cambio tan drástico de tema.

—Pues, se me ocurre que puedes empacar algunas de las galletas que hiciste hoy y llevarlas mañana a esa cafetería para ver si ellos quieren comprarlas, ¿Qué te parece? —

—No lo sé—

—Vamos madre, yo iré contigo, y si no las quieren pues ya buscaremos otra cosa, de esa manera no se malgastara el poco dinero que nos queda ahorrado, y si te dicen que si podemos ocupar el dinero para comprar todo lo que necesites para hacer más galletas y de esa manera ya iremos a algo seguro— finalizo con todo el entusiasmo que podía mostrar.

—Yo…— aunque dudaba aun, el ver la cara de su hijo tan ilusionado le hizo sentir el valor que necesitaba para atreverse a intentarlo, —está bien hijo, tienes razón, hay que intentarlo, además así aprovechamos y vamos después por mis documentos— finalizo con una sonrisa.

—Así se habla madre, yo empiezo a trabajar mañana por la tarde así que tendremos toda la mañana para terminar y pasar algo de tiempo juntos—

Entre risas y de más temas variados de conversación se pusieron a recoger todo y empaquetar las galletas antes de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente acudieron a la cafetería como acordaron, la dueña los atendió personalmente, era una dulce joven de largo cabello negro azulado y ojos perla, fue muy amable con ellos y cuando probó las galletas quedo encantada, sin pensarlo ni un minuto acepto comprarlas para venderlas ahí, eso sin duda elevaría las ventas.

Después de eso recogieron los documentos de la señora Malfoy quien ahora era legalmente Sarah Smith, y se encaminaron a comprar todo lo necesario para el nuevo negocio que iban a empezar.

Desde ese punto su vida empezó a marchar de maravilla, las galletas le fascinaban a todo el mundo y hacia grandes entregas tres veces por semana, solo se dedicaba a hacer las galletas ya que eran tantos los pedidos de la cafetería que no se daba abasto para llevarlas y la dueña empezó a mandar por ellas en una camioneta, era tanto el éxito que tenía, que le alcanzaba perfectamente para pagar los gastos completos de la casa y de esa manera el dinero que Draco ganaba lo pudo dedicar enteramente para completar sus estudios.

En tan solo un año Draco logro terminar la secundaria y la preparatoria abierta. Después de eso la elección de su carrera universitaria no fue tan difícil, puesto que desde un inicio la que más le llamo la atención fue la de "Químico Farmacobiólogo", desde niño las pociones eran su fascinación así que cuando conoció esa carrera quedo encantado puesto que era bastante similar a pociones.

Dos años más tarde se encontraba cerca de concluir su carrera, tan solo un año más de prácticas y obtendría su título.

Para este punto Narcisa se había mudado a España, por cuestiones personales la dueña Hinata Hyuga, había tenido que mudarse y decidió trasladar su negoció, pero era tanto el éxito de las galletas que no quiso perder a su mejor repostera. Le ofreció a Sarah (antes Narcisa Malfoy, aunque eso Hinata no lo sabía), que se fuera a España con ella, no tendría que pagar ninguna renta porque le prestaría un departamento de su familia, además de que expandiera el negocio y necesitaría un local más grande donde colocar una especie de panadería con más personal donde Sarah seria la coordinadora y supervisora.

Esa era una gran oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar, así que aunque fue difícil separarse prometieron estar en contacto muy seguido, además de que le mandaría una cantidad mensual para lo que le pudiera hacer falta, sin contar que para reducir sus gastos Draco tuvo que mudarse a un departamento más pequeño.

Era un viernes por la noche donde Draco trabajaba, su trabajo no era malo, sus compañeros eran buenos chicos y muy respetuosos con él, en algún momento alguno que otro borracho se quiso pasar de listo pero la seguridad que había era buena así que no paso de un pequeño susto y terminaron echando al borracho sin más problemas.

Esa noche en particular estaba tranquila, no había muchos clientes y a él le tocaba estar en la barra sirviendo bebidas, todo transcurría normal hasta que sin querer dirigió un segundo su vista a la entrada y casi suelta los vasos que tenía, por ella venia entrando un joven azabache con unas gafas redondas que él conocía muy bien.

Harry Potter, no lo había visto desde que salió de Hogwarts, lo último que supo de él es que estaba en una relación maravillosa con Ginny Weasley y que entraría a la academia de aurores, como dejo el mundo mágico no creyó que se lo volvería a topar, pero sin embargo aquí estaba, en un bar muggle, sentado en la barra con cara de decepción y pidiendo un wiski.

Desde que era niño siempre quiso tener una oportunidad de ser su amigo, más cuando creció se convirtió en una necesidad de que lo amara algún día, soñaba con que lo rescatara de la prisión que se convirtió su casa, pero cuando la guerra terminó y lo vio con la pelirroja esas ilusiones se fueron a la basura, después de eso busco alguna oportunidad para pedirle disculpas por todos años que se portó como un idiota con él pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad ya que siempre se encontraba acompañado por alguien; tal vez este sería un buen momento para disculparse.

Con paso seguro se acercó a él con su wiski en mano.

—Su wiski señor— algo de prudencia era necesario, tampoco quería mostrarse desesperado.

—Gracias— sin mucho interés tomo la copa e inconscientemente desvío la mirada al mesero que lo atendía, grande fue su sorpresa y no pudo ocultarlo. — ¡Malfoy! ¿eres tú? —

—Hola Potter— un gesto cordial, ni amistoso ni huraño como en el pasado.

—Wow, hace tanto tiempo que no sé nada de ti, cuanto ha pasado ¿tres años?, quizás hasta un poco más— Draco no sabía que Harry estuviera tan pendiente desde que no se veían, creyó que para el héroe era invisible y que el interés que tuvo en él era solamente para sacar algo de información de las fechorías de su padre, aun así no hizo ningún gesto que demostrara su sorpresa, y porque no decirlo también, la emoción y un sentimiento cálido en su pecho. A pesar de eso se limitó solo a dar un asentimiento para animarlo a continuar.

—Te perdí la pista desde que salimos de Hogwarts, supuse que estudiarías para porcionista pues siempre fuiste muy bueno en esa materia, pero cuando de un día para otro nadie volvió a saber nada de ti ni de tu madre me extrañe muchísimo, supe que vendieron su mansión—

—Así es Potter, ya no quisimos vivir allá, decidimos mudarnos y fue lo mejor, la verdad es que estamos muy bien— lo admitía, tenía miedo, no sabía si lo habían mandado de encubierto para localizarlo y vigilarlo, era muy extraño que estuviera solo en un bar muggle, tenía que tener cuidado y no revelar información de más.

—Bueno no creo que hayas venido a charlar conmigo, ¿verdad?— el pequeño sonrojo de Harry le mostró que no se había percatado de ese detalle, —si necesitas algo me avisas—

—No creo necesitar nada de ti Malfoy— y otra vez volvía a tratarlo igual que siempre, bueno realmente no era importante, no es como si no estuviera acostumbrado.

—No te preocupes Potter, yo sé que no me necesitas, no te lo estaba diciendo como un favor, sino porque es mi trabajo— nuevamente las mejillas del héroe se habían teñido de rojo al notar su error. Draco tuvo que suprimir la risita que le provocó la cara que puso Harry, sin duda sabía que eso tal vez no volvería a pasar así que atesoraría por siempre esos recuerdos en su memoria.

Trato de comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado, continuo sirviendo bebidas y platicando con sus amigos quienes se burlaban de la pequeña interacción que tuvo con el moreno. Pensó que se iría rápido pero Harry no parecía tener intenciones de irse, parecía querer perder completamente la conciencia con el alcohol. Al cabo de un rato no aguanto más y se acercó.

—No crees que ya fue suficiente— dijo arrebatándole el vaso de las manos.

—Ese es mi problema Malfoy, y si es por el dinero sabes que tengo suficiente hasta para comprar este lugar— eso si lo sorprendió, desde cuando Potter era alguien que presumía de esa manera su dinero, aun así no lo demostró.

—Ya sé que no es mi problema, pero ya has bebido demasiado, y no es por el dinero, yo perfectamente que tienes de sobra— mentiría si dijera que no le dolió el cómo le habló, sabía que se lo merecía y eso era lo que más lo lastimaba, —sabes que tienes razón, disculpa por haberme entrometido— le devolvió su vaso y regreso a su puesto.

Una hora más paso y era hora de cerrar, ya todo estaba recogido y solo faltaba que el último cliente se fuera.

—Oye Dani— susurro Kiba, —porque no le dices a tu amigo que ya se tiene que ir—

—Ya te dije que no es mi amigo Kiba— volteo a ver al moreno con algo de desilusión y tristeza —pero tienes razón, ya se tiene que ir, nosotros igual queremos descansar— con paso lento se acercó a Harry —oye Potter—

— ¿Vienes a molestar otra vez? —no entendía porque se comportaba de ese modo pero ya lo estaba empezando a cansar.

—Disculpe estimado cliente— dijo con sarcasmo —pero es hora de cerrar y le agradecería que por favor se retiré.

— ¿Y tú me vas a obligar a irme?— definitivamente el alcohol ya había afectado su juicio.

El rubio respiro hondo —mira, yo sé que no te puedo obligar a que te vayas ni tampoco te puedo sacar a la fuerza, te lo estoy pidiendo por favor, en verdad ya nos tenemos que ir— su voz era neutra y tranquila, no había ni sarcasmo ni malicia en ella.

—Está bien, disculpa las molestias— parecía algo avergonzado, pero a estas alturas ya no se distinguía si el sonrojo era por eso o por el alcohol.

Sus amigos ya se encontraban en la entrada, Draco les dijo que no se preocuparan que el cliente ya se iba y que el terminaba de cerrar solo.

Diez minutos después salía por la puerta de empleados con calma, cuando llego a un callejón se encontró con el héroe tirado.

—Oye Potter, ¿qué haces ahí? — sabía que no debía meterse, él se lo había dejado muy claro, pero no podía evitarlo, muy en el fondo de su corazón ese amor que surgió por Harry seguía intacto.

—No te metas Malfoy— bien, no podía decir que no lo había intentado, se disponía a reiniciar su camino a casa pero una mano se lo impidió, — ¡Espera!, no te vayas — eso casi parecía una súplica, —la verdad, es que no quiero regresar a mi casa, —

— ¿Y entonces porque no vas con alguno de tus amigos? —

—Me pelee con Ginny, y lo que menos quiero en estos momentos es oír como la defienden y que me digan que corra a pedirle disculpas— ahora entendía porque ese interés por tomar hasta casi perder la conciencia, y también el hecho de que haya escogido un bar muggle.

—Entiendo, pero en las condiciones en las que te encuentras es un riesgo para ti quedarte tirado en plena calle— cual fuese la situación que lo tenía así no podía dejarlo ahí, —ven acá—dijo ayudándolo a pararse.

— ¿Qué haces? — Harry estaba sorprendido por la repentina acción del rubio.

—No te voy a dejar aquí tirado, te llevare a mi departamento a que descanses un rato y cuando se te pase la borrachera podrás ir a donde quieras—

Sin nada que objetar el moreno solo se dejó guiar, Draco decidió tomar un taxi en vez del camión que siempre tomaba, no era conveniente andar exhibiendo de esa manera a Harry, además era mucho más rápido y más cómodo llevarlo de esa manera. Durante el camino con todo el alcohol que llevaba encima se quedó dormido y para cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en el hogar de Draco mientras este le ofrecía una taza de café.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —

—Mejor gracias— dijo tomando la taza que le ofrecía, — ¿esta envenenado? — pregunto con algo de sarcasmo alejando un poco la taza de su boca.

—Jaja, que gracioso Potter, pero si quisiera deshacerme de ti simplemente te hubiera dejado tirado a tu suerte en ese callejón—

—Ya, ya, no te enojes, era broma— por fin dio un sorbo a su café comprobando que estaba muy bueno, —pero enserio, ¿Por qué me ayudas?, no se supone que me odiabas— Draco se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta, y a pesar del miedo que le daba exteriorizar sus sentimientos por primera vez en su vida decidió ser sincero con él.

—La verdad, no te odio, nunca te odie, confieso que me enoje muchísimo cuando rechazaste mi amistad y preferiste la de Weasley, pero no era odio, más bien envidia y celos, — Harry escuchaba atento cada palabra que salía de su boca, —con el paso del tiempo se me fue pasando el coraje, y muy en el fondo entendí que mi actitud te orillo a rechazarme, pero ya era tarde y no sabía cómo acercarme para pedir disculpas, yo sé que no es una justificación, pero las enseñanzas de mi familia no fueron precisamente de humildad—

—Bueno lo entiendo, ¿pero tantos años después?, no parecía solo un pequeño berrinche— Draco sonrió con melancolía.

—Lo sé, después de un par de años todo se convirtió más bien en un odio impuesto, tú eras el elegido, yo el hijo de uno de los mortifagos principales de "ya sabes quién", las cosas tomaron su justo lugar pero te repito, nunca te odie, al contrario, me hubiese gustado ser más que solo tú enemigo— al final desvió la mirada, no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, su valor se fue perdiendo, y no se pudo confesarle lo que en realidad sentía por él, pero al parecer su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo con él, ya que podía sentir su corazón acelerarse y sus mejillas calentarse poco a poco.

No supo cómo paso pero cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía al chico encima si no y le comía la boca como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Es-espera, ¿qu-e haces? — aunque trataba de separarlo no podía evitar gemir por semejante beso.

—No lo sé, pero no puedo resistirme más, siempre-me-has-gustado— con cada palabra le daba un beso en el cuello, a estas alturas Draco ya no estaba pensando claramente, siempre había deseado eso, ser uno con él, pero eso estaba mal.

—No por favor, ahh— no se había dado cuenta en que momento había metido las manos debajo de su camisa, — basta, déjame ya, por favor— intentaba alejarlo suavemente, pero a pesar del alcohol Harry todavía tenía bastante fuerza y su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando.

— Solo déjate llevar, sabes tan bien como yo que siempre hemos deseado esto, estar juntos, ser uno solo, porque ahora te resistes, tu cuerpo me dice lo estas disfrutando—

—No, yo… aaahhh— cuando empezó a lamer sus pezones Draco perdió toda cordura y se dejó llevar al fin por el placer, con sus brazos rodeo al héroe y se dedicó a disfrutar, —ah, sí más, sigue por favor, ahhh—

Entre besos se levantaron poco a poco y dejando un rastro de ropa en el camino llegaron a la recamara, para cuando tocaron la cama ambos estaban desnudos. Harry estaba arriba entre las piernas del rubio y este enrollaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

—Siempre te he deseado Draco— decía mientras se dedicaba a masturbar a su amante, —pero eres más hermoso de lo que imagine—.

—Aahh Harry— gemía sin control por el inmenso placer que le estaba dando, —yo también, siempre ahh, siempre-te-he-deseado, ahhhhh— el moreno utilizo el líquido pre seminal del rubio como lubricante y empezó a hacer círculos en su entrada, poco a poco introdujo los dedos uno por uno con mucho cuidado, cuando considero que ya estaba listo lo penetro despacio y se quedó quieto una vez que estuvo completamente adentro.

Draco gemía sin control, su amante había hecho un gran trabajo preparándolo, no le había dolido nada, cuando estuvo listo movió la cadera para que empezara a moverse, poco a poco el ritmo fue aumentando, los dos estaban al límite.

—Te amooo— fue lo último que dijo antes de correrse sobre ambos abdómenes al mismo tiempo que su amante lo hacia dentro de él.

A esta ronda le siguieron muchas más, y en todas ellas él moreno siempre termino dentro del rubio, después del último orgasmo ambos cayeron rendidos, intentando regular su respiración se quedaron dormidos sin darse cuenta.

Cuando el rubio despertó se hayo solo en la cama, quiso levantarse rápido pero un dolor en la parte baja de su espalda se lo impidió, poco a poco logro pararse y saco de un cajón una camisa y un bóxer, se los puso con cuidado y busco a su compañero, realmente no podía creer que al fin estuvieran juntos, una boba sonrisa se instaló en su rostro. Pronto cayó en cuenta de que no se oía nada en la casa, lo busco por todas partes con un nudo en la garganta y su felicidad se esfumo, solo encontró una nota en la mesa.

" _MALFOY:_

 _Discúlpame por irme sin decirte nada, pero lo que paso entre nosotros fue un error, sé que nada me justifica, pero estaba borracho; a pesar de lo que haya pasado yo amo a Ginny y me voy a casar con ella. Te agradezco que me hayas ayudado y que no me dejaras abandonado a mi suerte, en serio lamento lo que paso, no era mi intención jugar con tus sentimientos. Te pido por favor que no me busques, no hace falta que me digas lo idiota que me porte contigo, sé que es algo cobarde de mi parte no darte la cara, pero es lo mejor, olvídate de mí para siempre y sigue tu vida como hasta ahora. Deseo de todo corazón que encuentres a alguien que pueda hacerte feliz y que te amé como tú te mereces, porque yo no puedo y nunca podre amarte. Te deseo suerte. ¡Hasta nunca!_

 _Harry"_

Con cada palabra el corazón de Draco se rompía, no podía creer que precisamente él le hubiese hecho eso, con gran esfuerzo se levantó del sofá donde se había sentado, regreso a su cuarto y con calma retiro las sabanas, limpio su colchón con un lienzo mojado en cloro y quemó sus sábanas, coloco un juego de sábanas limpias y se dio un buen baño.

Después de todo eso, se metió nuevamente a la cama y lloró, lloró todo el día, lloró hasta que se quedó dormido, por la mañana se levantó y comió algo ligero no porque tuviera muchas ganas de comer, sino porque el día anterior tampoco había comido y no se quería enfermar, luego volvió a refugiarse en las sabanas, siguió llorando y sacando todo su coraje, la noche llegó nuevamente y Draco no se había levantado.

—Maldito Potter, mil veces maldito, si antes no tenía un verdadero motivo para odiarte de verdad, ahora si lo tengo— sentado en su cama abrazaba sus piernas, —pero ya no, no más, ya llore todo lo que tenía que llorar, no sobreviví a la guerra para dejar que tú me destruyas tan fácilmente— dijo mientras se secaba la última lágrima que escurría por sus mejillas, —no voy a dejar que todo lo que conseguí se valla a la basura por tu culpa, cuando aquí la única basura eres tú, esto… esto solo es un tropiezo, así como me caí, me voy a volver a levantar, y esta vez con la cabeza muy en alto porque no hice nada malo— Draco estaba más que decidido a no dejarse vencer otra vez, — no voy a dejar que por ti mi corazón y mi vida vuelvan a hundirse en un abismo— con esas palabras y esos pensamientos se acomodó en la cama y se quedó profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano, era lunes y tenía que pasar a la universidad por unos libros antes de irse al laboratorio donde realizaba sus prácticas, se arregló como siempre, como si ese fin de semana solo hubiera sido un mal sueño del que por fin había despertado, durante todo el día realizó sus actividades normales, así mismo durante toda la semana, sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo Shino y Kiba los estuvieron molestando para que les contara qué había pasado con el moreno, pero lo único que recibieron como respuesta fue que cuando salió del bar él ya no estaba, y que probablemente se habría ido a su casa, ya que la actitud del rubio parecía no haber cambiado en nada decidieron dejar el tema por la paz.

Así como inició, la semana había llegado a su fin, era viernes de nuevo, pero también era fin de mes, así que el dueño había llegado para recoger los informes del mes, lo extraño es que también había pedido hablar con el rubio y este estaba por demás confundido.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? — pregunto Shino, un moreno que siempre llevaba gafas oscuras y nadie sabía cómo eran sus ojos en realidad.

—O más bien lo que no hiciste, jajaja— se burlaba Kiba, un castaño con dos triángulos en cada mejilla y amante de los perros.

—Cállate, cara de perro— eso siempre ponía a Kiba furioso y al mismo tiempo o dejaba sin palabras para defenderse, — voy a ver que quiere, —se encaminó hacia la oficina del gerente que era donde su jefe lo esperaba, toco la puerta y escucho un " _adelante_ ", —me mandó a llamar señor— dijo cuando estuvo abierta la oficina.

—Si Dani, pasa y toma asiento por favor— dijo señalando la silla que estaba enfrente de él, cuando el rubio se sentó, continuo —tengo entendido que estas estudiando la carrera de químico ¿cierto? —

—Si señor— se le hacía rara su pregunta, pero de igual forma no encontraba nada de malo en responderle.

—Y dime, ¿te falta mucho para terminar? —

—No mucho en realidad, adelante algunas materias y ya solo me hace falta un año más de prácticas— que su jefe se interesara por su vida escolar no era algo de todos los días, ahora era su turno de preguntar, — ¿Por qué lo pregunta? —

—Pues como sabrás mi esposa es doctora— Draco asintió, —además de eso ella es la directora y fundadora del hospital más reconocido en España—

—Lo entiendo señor, pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? — definitivamente ya no entendía qué estaba pasando.

—Pues verás— hizo una breve pausa —hace un mes se jubilaron dos de los más antiguos químicos del hospital y mi esposa aún no encuentra a la persona adecuada para llenar uno de los puestos, uno ya lo ocupó el aprendiz de un viejo amigo pero tiene una vacante, ¿te interesaría el puesto? —

—Por supuesto, pero… — una duda se instaló en su cabeza, — ¿porque yo?, estoy seguro que debe haber personas más capacitadas y con más experiencia—

—Eso tal vez sea cierto, pero en España mi esposa no ha podido encontrar a nadie, me pidió que buscará a alguien y le platique de ti, has trabajado aquí por más de tres años y he visto cómo has crecido, creo que es admirable que no has dejado de luchar para superarte a pesar de las adversidades— desde que tenía memoria nunca nadie había notado y reconocido su esfuerzo en nada de lo que hacía, que alguien lo hiciera por primera vez lo motivaba a seguir luchando.

—Muchas gracias señor Jiraiya— su sonrisa era completamente sincero.

—Te pido por favor que lo tomes con calma, yo te he recomendado pero no es un hecho— explicó con calma, —mi esposa acepto hacerte una entrevista, va a venir a pasar el fin de semana conmigo así que si quieres nos podemos ver en alguna cafetería para que hables personalmente con ella—

—No se preocupe, agradezco enormemente la oportunidad, ¿dónde y a qué hora sería la entrevista? — a pesar de no ser algo seguro estaba muy emocionado, el solo hecho de que alguien creyera en él lo hacía feliz.

—Si te parece bien mañana a las doce del día en esta dirección— dijo entregándole un pequeño papel con la dirección escrita, —Debes llevar tus documentos de identidad y los reportes semestrales de todas tus calificaciones hasta ahora—

—Muchas gracias — sin nada más que agregar se despidieron y el rubio continuó con sus obligaciones.

Al día siguiente se reunieron en la dirección acordada y conoció a la esposa de su jefe, una rubia de grandes pechos que se veía que poseía un carácter bastante fuerte. Todo estuvo a favor de Draco, la rubia de nombre Tsunade, era bastante comprensiva, lo escuchó atentamente e hizo las preguntas pertinentes, al final de todo, el puesto era suyo. Le dieron dos semanas para organizar todos los trámites pertinentes en la universidad para hacer su cambio a España, además de que se le otorgó una beca para terminar sus prácticas en el Hospital donde iba a trabajar.

Su emoción fue tan grande que no pudo contenerse y en cuanto llegó a su casa le llamó a su Madre para contarle todo. También le pidió que le ayudará a buscar algún departamento cerca del hospital para poder trasladarse sin problemas, aunque su madre vivía ahí, él necesitaba su propio espacio y su independencia, Sarah lo entendió completamente, nada le hacía más feliz que ver a su hijo crecer poco a poco, y a pesar de no vivir juntos ahora tenían la posibilidad de verse más seguido.

Todo en su vida iba cambiando de manera muy rápida, pero sabía que todo era para bien, lo más difícil de todo fue despedirse de los amigos que había hecho ahí, tal vez no eran muchos pero logró crear lazos realmente buenos con ellos.

El departamento que su madre le consiguió era muy acogedor, no tenía lujos pero sin duda tenía todo lo indispensable además de un ambiente que inspiraba paz, que era lo que más necesitaba en este momento, ubicado en una zona clase media y muy segura, todo pintaba muy bien incluso llegó media semana antes para terminar de instalarse antes de empezar en su trabajo.

Era un sábado y ya casi terminaba de acomodar su apartamento, solo le faltaban un par de cajas que no pesaban tanto y las había dejado en la recepción del edificio, pero ya no quería dar más vueltas, así que decidió llevarlas al mismo tiempo. Aunque no pesaban, llevar las dos obstruía un poco su visión, así que no vio que iba a chocar con alguien hasta que sintió el choque, gracias al poco peso pudo conservar el equilibrio y no terminó en el suelo como la otra persona.

—Lo siento mucho—dijo dejando las cajas en el suelo y acercándose para ayudar que se levantará, —no debí llevar las cajas al mismo tiempo, disculpa— la persona con la que había chocado era una chica que parecía más o menos de su edad.

—No te preocupes— acepto su mano para levantarse, —yo tampoco venía mirando el camino—

— ¿Astoria? — ….

 _Continuará…_

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado, a partir de aquí estaré subiendo los capítulos cada dos semanas sábado o domingo, comenten que les pareció, recuerden que me gusta saber lo que opinan, todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos y todos los tomo en cuenta. Gracias y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
